


woven

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Long Haired Gladio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: The first time Prompto does it, he doesn’t even realize that he is. Prompto’s sitting on the couch at Noctis’ apartment while they’re all watching a movie. Gladio is stretched out across it with his head on Prompto’s lap. Halfway through the movie, he realizes he’s been playing with Gladio’s hair. He’s got a handful of it in his hand and he’s midway through a loose braid.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107
Collections: Gladio Week





	woven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Gladio Week, for the prompt "hair braiding".
> 
> I love this ship so much, and finally wrote a fic for them.

The first time Prompto does it, he doesn’t even realize that he is. Prompto’s sitting on the couch at Noctis’ apartment while they’re all watching a movie. Gladio is stretched out across it with his head on Prompto’s lap. Halfway through the movie, he realizes he’s been playing with Gladio’s hair without realizing it. He’s got a handful of it in his hand and he’s midway through a loose braid. Prompto stops to stare down at his handy work. 

“You didn’t have to stop,” Gladio murmurs. 

“Um.”

Gladio squeezes his thigh. “Keep going, that was nice.” 

“O-Okay,” Prompto stammers, and then starts back up again. 

They do this a lot, the whole cuddling on the couch thing. They don’t talk about it. It just tends to happen when they’re here for movie nights or a gaming session. Somehow they’ll end up either sandwiched together on the couch, or one of them will end up with their head on the other’s lap. But Prompto’s never played with Gladio’s hair before. And Gladio’s hair is nice; long and soft. When Gladio started growing his hair longer, Prompto loved it. He’ll typically pull it up in a bun, but sometimes - like right now - he’ll leave it down. Prompto finds he loves running his hands through it, and doesn’t know why he hasn’t tried doing this in the past.

Especially if Gladio seems to like it. 

Even if he doesn’t even know if Gladio realizes that Prompto’s braiding his hair. 

They finish the movie, and Prompto manages to braid Gladio’s hair into something loose but a little fancy. He watches as Gladio sleepily gets off the couch and stretches. Watches as Gladio heads toward the bathroom. Prompto stays seated, wringing his hands together in nerves that Gladio hates what he did. 

But when Gladio gets back into the living room with a wide smile on his face and thanks Prompto, he can’t help but smile down at his lap. 

After that, it becomes this thing that they do during movie nights.

Gladio will settle down with his head on Prompto’s lap, and Prompto will lazily and slowly braid Gladio’s hair during the movie. He’ll alternate between a large braid with every bit of his long hair, but mostly he’ll weave a handful of strands together and then weave those strands toward the middle of Gladio’s head, kinda like a little wreath. More often than not, Gladio’s been showing up with his hair pulled up in a bun, but as soon as he goes to settle onto the couch he’ll let his hair down. 

He’s kinda beautiful, and Prompto can’t really get enough of looking at him, and of playing with his hair every movie night. It’s just become second nature that he’ll be doing it, that his hands automatically gravitate to Gladio’s hair as soon as they sit down. 

Noctis and Ignis will tell him how good it looks, and Gladio will always have this little pleased smile on his face and it’ll make warmth spread throughout Prompto. 

Tonight’s no different. Well, it’s a little different, because halfway through the movie Ignis and Noctis leave to go pick up the dinner they ordered. They’ll be back eventually. But right now Prompto’s sitting on the couch with Gladio’s head in his lap. He’s trying to pay attention to the movie. His hands are currently settled in Gladio’s hair. He’s not doing anything - no hair braiding, nor combing through his hair with his fingers. 

It’s easy to ignore the butterfly feelings in his stomach at how close they’re always sitting, at how he’s got a lapful of Gladio, and at how easy everything feels with him when they’ve got their friends around. Now, all he can think about is how his hands are buried in Gladio’s hair, and how if Gladio let him he could probably bend down and kiss him. 

He kinda wants to do that. Really, really badly. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Gladio asks, twisting until he’s staring up at Prompto. “You stopped.” 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto manages to get out, voice a little high. He can feel the blush on his face. 

He doesn’t expect it when Gladio reaches up and brushes a thumb along where he knows his blush is currently sitting. He jerks in surprise, but Gladio doesn’t move away, just continues softly running his thumb along Prompto’s cheek. It feels like he’s trying to map out where his freckles lie, and if he could, he swears he must be blushing an even deeper shade of red. 

“I like it when you play with my hair,” Gladio tells him, voice surprisingly soft. “It feels nice. You can keep going. Or-” 

“Or?” Prompto prods. 

“Or I can kiss you,” Gladio finishes, cupping Prompto’s face. 

Prompto swallows hard, but finds himself nodding, because yes. Yes, he wants that. He has been wanting it for a while now. He can’t remember when his crush started, probably the first time he ever laid eyes on Gladio. Because Gladio’s hot like burning and realistically should be way out of Prompto’s league, but it’s not like he could ever get himself to stop crushing so damn hard. Not when Gladio’s been nothing but nice to him since they met, not since they became really good friends. That just made his crush worse, if he’s honest. 

Prompto goes to give his consent verbally, but Gladio’s already sitting up and cupping Prompto’s face in both of his hands. He barely manages a yes before Gladio’s kissing him, slow and toe-curlingly perfect. He scrambles into Gladio’s lap as they kiss, trying hard not to accidentally knee him as he straddles his lap. Gladio’s hands immediately go to Prompto’s ass, holding him tightly as they trade heated kisses. When Gladio grabs a firmer hold and tugs him even closer, Prompto can’t help but moan into Gladio’s mouth. 

Prompto forces himself to break away from the kiss, because he can see how this can quickly get out of hand. And really, he’d keep going, if it wasn’t the threat of their friends possibly returning any second. Because he’d rather keep kissing Gladio. 

“Iggy and Noct should be back soon,” Prompto tells him with a frown. 

Gladio runs a thumb along his bottom lip. “Later,” Gladio says, voice filled with so much heat and promise that it sends a shiver down Prompto’s spine. “And then breakfast tomorrow.”

“We’re doing this a little backwards, aren’t we?” Prompto asks with a breathless laugh. 

“Maybe,” Gladio says with a shrug. “But we’ve known each other for a long time now. I’ve been trying to flirt with you for weeks.” 

“Is that what all of this has been?” 

“I don’t lay in anyone’s lap and let them play with my hair. Only you, Prom.” Gladio gives him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ve been flirting in other ways. Thought I was kinda obvious.” 

Prompto thinks back to little things Gladio’s done over the past few months; the teasing, the way they’ve trained, the nice compliments that Gladio’s thrown his way countless times. He never really paid attention to it, not extensively. “Oh,” Prompto says. “You have, and I’m just oblivious.” 

“It’s okay,” Gladio smiles, tugging Prompto back in with a hand on the back of his head. “It’s cute. You’re cute.” 

“Yeah?” Prompto stops with a hand on Gladio’s chest, their mouths inches apart, smiling. “I didn’t think you’d ever like me.” 

“I do, I like you a lot, so you better believe it,” Gladio murmurs, tugging Prompto the rest of the way in, kissing him in a way that has Prompto clutching at Gladio’s shirt. 

That’s how Ignis and Noctis find them a half hour later. Noctis’ whistle makes Prompto jerk away and fall flat on his ass on the floor with a startled yelp. Noctis laughs and Ignis just shakes his head as he carries the bags of food into the kitchen. 

“I was wondering when you two would finally get together,” Noctis says. “I didn’t think we’d actually walk in on you two making out, though.” 

“Noct,” Ignis calls out a warning from the kitchen.

“What? I’m happy for them. Just as long as they keep it PG on the couch, we still have to sit there, even if this is Gladio’s apartment.” 

From the kitchen, Ignis sighs loudly and then declares they should all fix their plates before the food gets cold. Prompto doesn’t know if he wants to thank Noctis for being happy, or say something about how they are keeping it PG, thank you very much. Instead, Prompto sits on the floor in stunned silence. He’s pretty sure he has a permanent blush on his face, though. 

He watches as Noctis heads into the kitchen and listens as Noctis and Ignis start talking. He finally looks over at Gladio, who is already standing with a hand out to help Prompto up. When he helps Prompto up, he keeps his hand in his as they walk into the kitchen to fix themselves dinner. Prompto can’t help but stare at the way his hand fits in Gladio’s larger one. He smiles, thinking about their plans for later, for tomorrow, and hopefully for the future.


End file.
